halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferox
A warrior species from the planet of Bok 'Thra, the Ferox are a species bent on finding a place in the galaxy. Origin The Ferox were not always the warrior species they are now. They began as a race slaved by the Vraug. Millions of years of slavery, the Ferox believed they were a weak race and could do nothing to save themselves. The Vraug believed this too. But the breaking point for the Ferox happened when the Vraug mercilessly murdered a young girl who had merely slipped and fell into the mud. The Ferox became over raged that they began attacking every Vraug in sight. No weapons could stop this feral race. After a seven months war, the Ferox completely exterminated the Vraug. Their structures that the Ferox built with their own hands were painted in the blood of the Ferox that were killed. Government The Ferox government is a military ruled society. At the peak of the dominion, the Warlord rules with an iron fist. A warlord is one whom claimed their right to lead by challenging and ultimately killing the previous warlord in hand to hand combat. The Warlord is the Alpha and Omega of the Ferox. All decisions are made by the warlord and are always right. Otherwise the Warlord is proven incapable of leading and is targeted by assassins by the Warlords advisers. Physiology Ferox are humanoid in appearance. Males stand 7'7'' while the Females stand 7'5''. Both sexes are tall and slender, with dark scales covering the majority of their bodies. They have four long fingers, multiple spines protruding from the rear of their skull and a four to five foot long tail. Ferox have a speed that rivals that of a Spartan in every aspect. The Ferox however wear armor that is as thin as UNSC Marine Standard Armor, but have a shielding capacity nearly exceeding Sangheili's. Ferox wear a combat suit at all times. This suit comes equipped with a re-breather system, which is only used off of their homeworld of Bok 'Thra. Breeders Breeders are a very important part of Ferox society.Ferox are only born from Brood Mothers, who have special traits that other females don't have which are passed down to the Ferox. These traits define the newborns position among the Ferox race. Technology The technology of the Ferox are varied in design and function. This technology is mainly based off of their masters (Vraug) technology used before their ultimate demise. The main assault rifle of the Ferox is the most notably strangest weapon design they carry; the UT3Rifle. This weapon is the only weapon of the Ferox which has its own individual name. Everything else has the name of their race before the name of its function. The reason for this is simply that the Ferox seem to believe the name development for such things is unnecessary. The UT3 was a weapon used by their masters and so had a unique name to it. The gel it shoots is found only on Bok 'Thra.